Seasons
by WildChildALR
Summary: Many years ago Luke Skywalker gifted Poe's parents with a very special tree. Much like the tree Poe's life changes, and to each there is a season. DameRey!
I own nothing

* * *

For as long as Poe could remember the tree had stood in the backyard of his family's home. At a young age he had heard time and again of how it had been a gift from Luke Skywalker, the great Jedi Master, saviour of the galaxy. And Poe had always been proud to show it off to anyone who passed by, retelling of how his parents had flown with Master Luke, how he was their friend and had given them this remarkable tree that was sensitive to the Force./p

Like the tree Poe grew up quickly, as well as strong. He never expected his life to change so drastically and to revolve so acutely around the deep unseen connection to this piece of his childhood./phr /

* * *

Winter

Poe had been a pilot for the Republic for a few years, and he loved every minute of it. Following in his parents footsteps had always been his dream, and being the best only added to his joy. All seemed right with the galaxy.

But then, while he was home visiting his father on Yavin-4, word came of a horrific tragedy. Ben Solo, nephew to Luke Skywalker, as well as his Padawan apprentice, had betrayed the order and murdered the other Jedi initiates. Whispers told of how Solo was now aligned with the First Order and was seeking the destruction of not only the Jedi but the Republic as well.

The whispers seemed true when, almost overnight, the trees in Poe's yard began to wither and die. The once bright leaves shriveled and fell to the ground. Branches and limbs, once proud and straight, bent and stooped as if under a great sorrowful weight.

Before leaving to join with the Resistance Poe wondered beneath the old tree and contemplated if perhaps their fight was as bleak as the tree appeared to be.

* * *

Spring

After the successful mission of blowing up Star Killer Base General Organa decided to move the Resistance base as a precaution against retaliation. It was quickly decided that they would move to Yavin-4. While Poe was glad to return to his home planet, his mind and heart were elsewhere.

While trying to obtain a map piece to Skywalker Poe had been captured by the First Order. He was only able to escape thanks to Finn, a former Stormtrooper. To say he owed the man his life was and understatement. Finn had turned his back on everything he knew, saving thousands of lives and nearly loosing his own in the process.

And then there was Rey. Poe had never met someone like her before. She was so innocent yet tough, willing to give whatever she had no matter the cost to herself. Not to mention she was one hell of a pilot. After only spending a few days together watching over Finn's comatose body, Poe could already tell he was starting to fall for her.

But fate was not on his side at the time because she soon after had to leave. Tasked with using the map he and BB-8 had helped complete, Rey went off in search of Luke, for not only was he the Resistance's last hope, he was Rey's only chance of developing her awakening Jedi powers./p

It was while she was away that Finn woke up. After a brief stay in the Med Bay he insisted on breaking out. Poe, concerned for his friend, had offered him a room in his childhood home.

TThoughhe had kept the house up as best he could Poe would readily admit that it wasn't in the best condition. But it wasn't anything a little paint and elbow grease couldn't fix. And Finn, thankful for the generosity shown to him, was always willing to lend a hand.

It was one such time that Poe and Finn were in the yard, clearing dead plants and weeds from the flower beds that Finn pointed out the old tree.

Looking briefly at where he gestured Poe replied, "It was a gift from Luke Skywalker to my parents. It's supposed to be Force sensitive. It must be since it died the day Kylo Ren betrayed the Jedi."

"But it's not dead."

"Huh?" Poe questioned looking up from where he was crouched on the ground, hands wrapped around a large hibiscus plant.

"It's not dead." Finn repeated. "Look, there's a bud on that branch."

Sure enough as Poe looked more closely, a small tightly wrapped sprig of new growth sat upon a limb halfway up the tree. Looking at the tiny thing, not much bigger than his fingernail, he felt a smile form on his face. And in his mind's eye he saw Rey, beautiful resilient Rey, taking the first steps to become a Jedi and heal the universe.

* * *

Summer

Poe stood under the old tree, a slight breeze ruffling many of the dark green leaves, as well as his hair that was now becoming streaked with grey. The galaxy was once more at peace, though in some instances it was hard won. Friends had been lost, choices made, but for him the joy he now experienced every day was worth the pain previously endured.

The quite stillness of his contemplation was disturbed though as he heard, "Father!"

Turning he quickly spotted his daughter racing towards him, her Padawan braid swinging against her neck beneath his Pilot's helmet.

"What's the hurry?" He chuckles as she stops quickly in front of him, the too big helmet shifting to half-hazardly cover her eyes.

"Can we go flying today? Please! Its so nice out and we haven't gone in forever." She pushes the helmet back in places as she stressed the exaggeration.

Lifting an eyebrow he questions, "Don't you have training with your mother and Master Luke?"

"All I do is train. And meditate. I thought being a Jedi would be more fun." She crossed her arms. "Besides you've told me stories about how you used to convince Mother to skip training to go flying or spend time together all the time."

Knowing he was trapped Poe signed and placed his hands on his hips trying to think of a good argument to get her to go to training. But then he caught sight of Rey standing at the backdoor, their infant son balanced on her hip. Knowing she likely heard most if not all of the conversation, he raised a questioning eyebrow. She looked between him and their daughter for a moment before a rueful smile spread over her face as she shook her head.

Nodding slightly he looked back down at the girl and announced, "So long as your mother says its ok."

The beaming grin on her face could have outshined five suns. Excitedly turning back towards the house she quickly spotted Rey and begged to have the day off, promising to work all the harder the next day. After being granted permission she tore into the house, eager to donn her flight uniform, a perfect match to her father's.

Walking up to Rey he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on her smirking lips.

"She gets to be more and more like you every day." She muses adjusting the baby to her shoulder.

Eyes twinkling Poe replies, "You say that almost like its a bad thing. Besides, I remember a few times you snuck out of training all on your own without my encouragement. That time you 'surprised' me in my cabin." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Poe!" She tried to abash, swatting his arm.

He mearly laughed though pressing a kiss to her temple and wrapping an arm around her waist. Soon after their daughter returned tugging on his hand, excitedly talking about how enthralled she was to go flying and about how she had read all about a pilot named Han Solo who made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs.

Glancing back he saw Rey walking around the yard, slowly swaying as their son lay his head on her shoulder. As she passed under the giant tree it seemed as if the trunk stood a little straighter, like a guard falling into attention. And then as a slight breeze blew through a low hanging branch, it ever so gently brushed against the baby's forehead, not unlike a caress. Seeing this Poe smiled through the emotions gathering in his eye.

In that moment he realised how much of his life was influenced by one simple gift all those years ago, and he silently thanked The Maker for all the gifts he had received as a result.

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
